How Much?
by impossiblyimpossible
Summary: What if Axel had tried harder to stop him from leaving? How much did Axel want him to stay? "No one would miss me" Axel/Roxas "That's not true...I would." First version, read and compare!


AN- okay...so I should really learn to pick 'truth' every now and again. Anyways, I shall try to finish this one for you guys. No idea my Liley one would be that popular...'ll finish that one too. Officially my first lemon/smut/yaoi...I'm not sure exactly WHAT it is...anyways, reveiws are nice!

It was dark. Depressing. Raining. As usual. That's why he wanted out of this Godforsaken 'cult', everything was the same. What was the Organization's purpose? How did Sora get involved? Why was Namine such an important factor? Roxas had so many questions, and no one had given him the answers he needed. So he was leaving. There was no reason for him to stay any longer.

_**"You get on their bad side and they'll destroy you!"**_

He sighed.. They wouldn't bother. They didn't care enough, or at all, since Riku and Sora had joined them.  
**  
"No one would miss me."**

He was sure of that. He had no purpose within the group.

_**"That's not true... I would."**_

Leave it to Axel to say the one DAMN thing that could possibly slow him down. Though it still would not stop him. From leaving. Why was he leaving? DAMN the effect Axel had on him... He and Axel were best friends. Roxas sighed again. Axel was the only person that kept him sane. The only person who could change his mind...

**"Axel..."**

The redhead was silent. Roxas knew he was still there, still listening.  
**  
"How much, would you miss me?"**

At first, neither spoke. Axel moved forward and grabbed Roxas' shoulder. With Roxas facing him, it was easy to see the pain that was hidden behind his friend's blue eyes. He felt an urge to erase it all.

_**"I'd miss you more than I should."**_

So this was it then. The moment of truth. Just how far would Axel go to make him stay?  
**  
"Show me."**

No he wasn't playing fair. He would leave no matter what happened. He just couldn't bear leaving Axel without finding out the redhead's feelings.

Axel moved even closer and hesitated for only a second. It was not in his nature to beg as he was about to do, but if Roxas left him now, he didn't know what would happen. With that thought as motivation, Axel  
leaned forward and captured his friend's lips in a gentle kiss. He was pleading with Roxas to stay even if they never spoke again. Just as long as he was there.

When Roxas responded with an almost painful intensity, Axel felt his eyes watering. Something he though they weren't capable of. Could they have been wrong? Now he felt Roxas wrap his arms around his neck... Did Nobodies have hearts after all?  
After getting lost in his musings, Axel realized that Roxas was pulling away. What was it about this boy that made Axel behave so abnormally? He tightened his hold around the blonde and half growled. No. He would not let Roxas go when he was so close to getting everything he had always wanted.

Roxas allowed himself to be pulled toward Axel again. He thanked the stars that his best friend was so selfish...Neither wanted the moment to end but even Nobodies needed to breathe.

Axel smirked as he studied the flushed face in front of him.

_**"So, Roxy, have I convinced you to stay yet?"**_

This was the Axel Roxas craved. Although he hated hat nickname with a passion, he loved the dominant perverted side of Axel. He couldn't stand seeing his best friend like that...broken.

Roxas never had a chance to respond because his mouth was suddenly preoccupied, as were his hands. Axel had moved them so that he could unzip their coats. When Axel's hand felt the growing erection under Roxas' coat, he had to wonder why he'd ever complained about how they couldn't wear clothes underneath these things. Afterall, it was so much easier to make Roxas moan this way. However, he had a better idea...

Roxas blinked in confusion. The roaming hands...the warm mouth...both had gone...but why? He didn't have to wait to figure it out. Axel had begun sucking him.

It was about time...now Roxas was moaning and screaming his name. It was over all too soon...

_**"Let's meet again in the next life."**_

**"Yeah. I'll be waiting."**

**Roxas turned and walked away, leaving Axel alone with his thoughts.**

**_"Silly. Just because you have a next life..."_**

With that, Axel faded into the darkness.


End file.
